A game of chicken
by 506thpir
Summary: As pay back to Tori, Andre decides to play a little game of chicken with her.  Except, this isn't the normal game where you use cars. This game is where they use their bodies and words.
1. Chapter 1

Andres POV

Laying on Toris bed, I looked up at the Pearphone in my hands as I opened The Slap App. After a few minutes of browsing through pages, I let out a groan. Looking over at me from her spot a her desk, Tori gives me a confused look.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>I look over at her in faux anger.  
>"You just had to say to Jade that I had the hots for her didn't you?"<br>Smirking she spins the chair around to face me.  
>"It had to be done."<br>Glaring at her, I let out another frustrated groan.  
>"No! No it didn't! She's gonna castrate me!"<br>Quirking an eyebrow she said, "You're over reacting."  
>Setting down the Pearphone, I give my evil friend my undivided attention.<br>"No, I'm not. And on The Slap no less!"  
>Rolling her eyes, she gives me a playful smile.<br>"You know you have the hots for her."  
>Getting up so I can sit on the edge of the bed, I give her an aggravated look.<br>"That," I emphasized. "Is no where near true."  
>Crossing her arms over her chest, Toris' smirk is still there.<br>"Please. I've seen you give her the once over every now and then."  
>Cheeks heating up, I know she's got me there.<p>

'I'm a guy, and she's a fairly attractive girl. It's not like I can help it.'

My mind argues.  
>Seeing my blush, Tori laughs loudly.<br>"See? I'm right aren't I?"  
>Narrowing my eyes, I run my fingers through my dreads.<br>"I'll admit, Jade is….attractive."  
>The singer smirks in triumph.<br>"But, I'd never date her." I added.  
>"That'll break her heart."<br>I glared at her as she laughed at the look.

"Why not?" She asks through he laughs.  
>"Other than the fact that she's dating Beck, there's certain things we disagree about that would never work if we were dating."<p>

She raises and eyebrow. "Like?"  
>"Like," I look off to the side in thought.<br>"Like she's extremely protective and gets jealous like crazy."  
>Shaking her head, Tori uncrosses her arms.<br>"So am I. Remember the cheese fountain incident?"  
>A memory of cheese flying everywhere flashes across my mind.<br>Chuckling, I look back at her.  
>"Yea, I remember. But I'm not dating you."<br>"True. But you want to, admit it." She teases, eyebrows wiggling.  
>Smiling at the mischievous gleam in her eye, I roll mine.<br>"You caught me Tor. You discovered my undying love for you."  
>Laughing at the level tone in my voice, Tori stood up from the desks' chair and posed like a model.<br>"I know you just want me for my body."  
>A small smirk graced my lips.<br>"You're dead on once again."  
>The actress laughed.<br>_'Let's bring this up a notch.' _I thought mischievously.

"It just calls out to me Tori. I can't help if my body craves your touch."  
>Brows shooting up, she dropped the pose. Confusion etched across her face.<br>"Ummm…say what?"  
>Standing, I moved towards her slowly; all thoughts of what she said on The Slap forgotten.<br>"You heard me." I said matter of factly.  
>I walked towards her, stopping a few feet away from where she stood.<br>"I need to be near you."

I gave my acting skills a test, using my eyes to try and show how serious I was. Hopefully they conveyed enough lust to freak her out a little.  
>"My body <em>aches <em>to touch you."  
>Eyes wide in shock, Tori stuttered. "I-I-umm…I don't know what to say Andre…I..uhh"<br>As she started to fidget, I took a step back smiling.  
>"I win."<p>

Blinking a few times, Tori stood there dumb founded.  
>"Won?" Her eyes were still wide, but now with confusion.<br>Laughing, I crossed my arms.  
>"I wanted to see who would break first and feel awkward."<br>Blinking again, Toris face became agitated.  
>"I didn't even know we were playing a game! And I didn't even make it awkward! At all!"<br>I gave my broad shoulders a nonchalant shrug.  
>"I still win."<br>Tori narrowed her eyes. "If I'd known, I'd defiantly win."  
>I rolled my eyes.<br>"Please. I'd get in your personal space and you'd freak."  
>She raised an eyebrow and took a step closer.<br>"Is that what you think?" She asked challengingly.  
>I took a step closer too. "That's what I know."<br>That mischievous gleam was back in her eyes, along with yet another smirk.  
>"Then let's do this."<p>

**AN: I'm a little hesitant on this story. Like, I'm not sure how ya'll will take the next few chapters. But, I'll just have to wait and see the feedback I get from it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Andres POV

Previously:  
><em>"I didn't even know we were playing a game! And I didn't even make it awkward! At all!"<br>I gave my broad shoulders a nonchalant shrug.  
>"I still win."<br>Tori narrowed her eyes. "If I'd known, I'd defiantly win."  
>I rolled my eyes.<br>"Please. I'd get in your personal space and you'd freak."  
>She raised an eyebrow and took a step closer.<br>"Is that what you think?" She asked challengingly.  
>I took a step closer too. "That's what I know."<br>That mischievous gleam was back in her eyes, along with yet another smirk.  
>"Then let's do this."<br>_

(Andres POV)_  
><em>Smirking, I nodded my head.  
>"So tell me Andre," She purred my name, arms still crossed.<br>"What is it about my body that you like oh so much?"  
>Smiling, I gave her a quick once over. Previously I hadn't noticed what she'd been wearing. Black shorts that stopped mid thigh, and a red faded shirt that said "Chicka" with a small baby chick under it that clung to her body.<br>I looked back into her eyes.  
>"God, where do I even begin?"<br>She quirked a brow.  
>"The way your legs look like they could just keep going on forever. How you're whole body looks soft. I've seen you in a bathing suit though. I know you're fit like it's no ones business. And you're face, God."<br>I let out a strangled breath for emphasis and shook my head slightly as if in disbelief.  
>"It proves that there is a God. Only the Lord could make something so beautiful."<br>I looked deep into her eyes and saw that she was in slight shock.

"It's a wonder that I've been able to hold myself back for this long."  
>I moved closer, and gently put my hand on her cheek.<br>"Hold back from what?" She whispered.  
>I moved my head down so my lips brushed her ear.<br>I whispered, "From kissing you."

Toris POV

Chills ran up and down my spine at his words.  
><em>'Calm down Vega. This is all an act. It's just a game.' <em>My mind told me.  
><em>'Sure as hell doesn't feel like it.<em>**' **I argued back.  
><em>'But if that's how he's gonna play, then I'm game.'<em>

I moved closer so my lips were even with his left ear.  
>"Then stop holding back." I whispered sensually.<br>I smiled as I heard air hiss through his teeth.  
>Moving back, he looked down at me. After a moment, a playful look came across his face.<br>"I'm sure you'd want that wouldn't you?"  
>I smiled back.<br>"I know you do." I replied. "Your body's just _aching _to touch me remember?"  
>Andre looked down at my body and moved slightly closer. Now a few inches were between us.<br>He put his hands on my waist as he looked back into my eyes.  
>"Don't need to remind me."<p>

I raised a brow. "You're stalling."  
>Andre grinned back at me.<br>"My my. Someone is impatient."  
>I tried giving him a sexy look.<br>"Sorry, I just can't help it." I put my hands on his covered chest and grabbed handfuls of his shirt.  
>"You just do things to me."<br>I saw the pianist swallow and clench his jaw. Still, he kept the act up. I can tell he's determined to win; but so am I.  
>"Is that so, ?" He murmured.<br>"Mmhhh"

Completely wrapping his arms around my waist, he brought me to his chest. Now there wasn't any space between us. I could feel his chest move in and out with every breath he took. Hands still clenching his shirt, my fists tightened.  
>Bending his head down again, he touched our foreheads together lightly.<br>I could feel his hot breath against my face as he said,  
>"And what exactly am I doing to you?"<br>Heart beating faster, I gave him my best smoldering look.  
>"Do you really want to know?"<br>"Please enlighten me."

"You're making my stomach tie into knots, just one look from you sends my heart into my throat. You leave me weak kneed Harris."

I continued to stare into his eyes. I have no idea where this was all coming from. I said what first came to mind, which in hindsight may not be a good thing.

"You leave my mind in a fog, my whole body filled with desire."  
>"Desire to do what?" He whispered.<br>"Let's just say," I paused and gave him a sly grin. " I've dreamed of doing inappropriate things to you."

I smirked as I felt Andre's body stiffen and try to control his breathing.

'Score for Tori.'

After a moment, Andre spoke up.

"You don't have to hold back any longer. I'm all yours."  
>He looked down at me as if to challenge me to do something.<p>

I stared back up at him. After a few moments, Andre smirked.

"Are you giving up Tor?"  
>I frowned at his words.<p>

'How dare he think I'd give up just like that.'

I thought with slight irritation.

The next moment I pushed him down onto the bed behind him. Still holding onto my waist, I went down with him. Breath knocked out of me from falling onto his chest, I quickly regained it and straddled his waist. Flipping my hair to the left, I bent down over him as he looked up in shock.

"You wish lover boy."

I smiled mischievously as he continued to look at me wide eyed.

'I'm definitely going to win this.'


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you giving up Tor?"

I frowned at his words.

'How dare he think I'd give up just like that.' I thought with slight irritation.

The next moment I pushed him down onto the bed behind him. Still holding onto my waist, I went down with him. Breath knocked out of me from falling onto his chest, I quickly regained it and straddled his waist. Flipping my hair to the left, I bent down over him as he looked up in shock.

"You wish lover boy."

I smiled mischievously as he continued to look at me wide eyed.

'I'm definitely going to win this.'

Andres POV

I looked up at the girl straddling me. I didn't think that this little game would go this far. And by the looks of it, it's only going to go further unless one of us stops it.

"Are you giving up now Andre?" She asked cheekily.

I let out a low growl.

"You'll have to do more than this to get me to call it quits."

A pout crossed her face for a moment before it went back to another smoldering look.

"If that's how you want it."

I was about to question what she meant when she bent down to kiss me.  
>To say I was shocked was an understatement. A big one. Like Godzilla big.<p>

Instinctively my hands on her waist tightened as one of her hands ran up my shirt covered chest and stopped at my neck. I think her other hand was on the bed trying to prop up her body. I don't even know, I was more focused on the fact she was kissing me; and doing a very good job at it.  
>Tori would keep our lips locked in an intense kiss to only pull back for a few moments, catch her breath and continue the attack on my lips.<br>It wasn't so much an attack really. That makes it sound like I didn't want to be kissing her. Trust me, I did. My best friend was kissing me with so much passion, it was leaving my mind in a dense fog. I couldn't think of a thing, so I followed my instincts.

Still holding her waist, I brought her down to my chest. I groaned when I felt her weight on my body.

A quick thought entered my mind for a split moment.

'Shit, this feels too right.'

Ignoring the thought for now, I quickly flipped us over so I was above her. Breaking the kiss, I put feather light kisses down her jaw line. She moaned softly when I put my lips to her pulse point on her neck and sucked slightly.

"Andre…"  
>"Mhhh?" I replied, lips still attached to her throat.<p>

"Should….mmhhh…should we st-stop?"  
>I kissed down her neck until I was at her collar bone. Sucking on it, my lips formed into a smile.<br>"You giving up Tori?" I asked, saying her name sensuously for added effect.

"I don't think…we should…go fur-shit Andre."  
>When Tori bucked her hips against mine, without thinking I ground mine into hers.<br>Groaning at the contact, I could feel my pants become tighter.

'Shit'

Leaning up, my lips left her skin with a small sound. Looking down at her, the half latina had her eyes closed, chest rising up and down with heavy breaths. Heart beating fast from everything that happened between us, I tried to calm down my own breathing.

"Tori?" I whispered after a moment.  
>Her eyes opened slowly; I could see that they were clouded over as she looked up at me.<br>"Mhh?"  
>"You okay?"<br>She nodded her head slowly. As she moved to sit up, I leaned back. Moving my body, I sat next to her on the bed.

We were both silent for a few minutes.

"I didn't want it to mean nothing." The actress whispered after a moment.

I turned to look at her.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>Tori pushed herself up from the bed and began pacing.  
>"If we, you know, I didn't want it to be because some stupid game."<br>She stopped her pacing and looked back at me.  
>"I want it to be real, to mean something."<br>I scrunched my face up in confusion.  
>"Tori?" I asked confused.<p>

'Is she talking about having sex with me? But she makes it sound as if she does want it. Ugh, I'm so confused. My mind is still covered in this fog.'

I ran my hand over my mouth and leaned over to put my elbows on my knees.

'No, there's more to it than lust…'

I continued to sit on the rumpled bed confused as Tori started to pace again.

"Andre, I….ugh. I don't know."

She turned back to me and ran her fingers through her messy hair.

"Can we just forget this happened?" She asked quietly.

Feeling a slight pain in my heart, I nodded my head.

"Sure Tor. If it makes you feel better."  
>Standing up, I walked towards the bedroom door when a hand on my wrist stopped me.<p>

"You not….you not want to let it pass?" I heard her ask attentively behind me.

Sighing, I turned around.  
>"I…I don't know." I looked around the room, hoping to keep my eyes off hers. Eventually they landed on her anyway. An array of emotions were on her face. Confusion, doubt, more confusion, and…hope?<p>

"We kissed Tori."

Chuckling, she nodded her head.  
>"I know. I was there Andre."<p>

I shook my head in frustration.

"No, I mean, yea we kissed, but, ugh."  
>Now it was my turn to start pacing the room.<p>

"That kiss, it meant something Tori. I don't know if you could tell, but I did. It wasn't just from some little game. It was wrong of me to start it, but I…maybe…maybe it was good that I did."

I glanced back at her and saw a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Maybe." She said so softly I almost didn't hear it.

Catching me staring at her, her eyes locked with mine.

For awhile we just stood there, looking at each other. It didn't feel awkward, more like we were anticipating what the other would do next, I felt this tugging from somewhere in me. It was telling me to move closer to the brunette. Slowly, I took a step forward, eyes still locked on hers.

A few more steps, I was standing in front of her. Leaning my head down slightly, I slowly brought my hand up to rest on her cheek.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." I whispered, hoping she wouldn't.

She replied just as softly. "I don't think I could, even if I wanted."

Despite her words, I leaned down slowly incase she wanted to back out.

Before our lips touched, I noticed her breathing was hard and uneven; she was nervous.

Giving her a small grin, I placed a light kiss on her lips.

Tori's POV

Our lips were barely touching, but it left my heart racing and lips tingling. Needing more than this, I added more pressure. Wrapping my hands around his neck, I brought us closer together. Bringing his hands down to my hips, Andre pulled me so close, there wasn't any space between us. As our skin touched the others, goose bumps began to form, making my whole body tingle.

As the kiss became more passionate, a shiver ran through my body. Moaning, I tried to bring myself even closer to him. The pressure of his body against mine didn't feel enough, but I knew for now it would have to do.

Leaning back, I broke the kiss. Breathing heavily, he rested his forehead against mine.

"Tori, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked hesitantly.

I could tell he was afraid that I'd change my mind and say that this was all wrong. That we shouldn't be together. But honestly, I don't think that, not a bit. I think we could work.

"I'm sure Andre."

Andre smiled down at me.  
>"Are you really sure?"<br>Smiling, I gave a peck on his lips.

"I'm really sure."

"Are you really really-"

"Andre!"

Laughing, Andre hugged me tightly. Leaning down he whispered in my ear.

"Good."

Nuzzling the crook of my neck, I could feel him smiling.

"But…"

Worried, I leaned back to look at him.

"But what?" I asked.

Smiling mischievously, Andre said "But I'm going to get you back for the Slap comment.

Letting go of me, he rushed to my laptop and got on The Slap homepage. Working quickly, I could see him on Sinjin's page.

"Andre!" I yelled as I ran over to him when I realized that he was signed in under my account.

Running away with the laptop, Andre locked himself in my bathroom.

"Andre!" I yelled again as I hit the door with my fist.

"It has to be done Tori!" He yelled back through the door.

Running back to my bed where Andre had thrown his phone, I picked it up and looked at what he wrote on Sinjin's wall under my account.

"Tori: Sinjin, I have to tell you this. I can't hold back anymore. You leave my mind in a fog, my whole body filled with desire and I just-"

Screaming Andres name, I threw the phone back on the bed before I could finish the rest of the comment.

"Why did you use my own words against me!" I yelled to him.

"Because you told Jade I wanted her body!" He retaliated from the safe haven of the bathroom.

"I'm going to kill you Andre Harris!"

Moments later I could hear Andre roar with laughter.

"Tori! Check what Sinjin said back!"

Stomping back to the bed I picked up the phone and clicked "refresh".

Paling, I read the comment.

"Sinjin: Wow Tori. I had no idea. I guess from now on I don't have to play with the sock puppet version of you huh? Meet me at my house in 4 minutes. Or better yet, I'll just meet you at your house in 2 minutes. J "

"Oh. My. GOD." I whispered.

I could hear Andre still laughing from the bathroom.

Storming over to the bathroom I was about to kick the door and continue yelling at him when I heard the doorbell ring. Heart stopping, I waited for a moment as I heard someone open the door.

Moments later I heard an annoyed Trina yell up "Tori! It's that weird kid Sinjin! He says he's here to….do stuff!"

Jaw dropping, I heard Andre laughing again.

"Harris," I whispered threatingly but loud enough so he could hear me.

"You better fix this or what happened earlier will never happen again."

Opening the door, Andre peeked his head out.

"But I thought you said you wanted to be with me."  
>"I do. And we'll still date. We'll just never kiss again."<br>Eyes wide, Andre opened the door completely and rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

It was my turn to laugh as I heard him argue with Sinjin and attempt to kick him out of my house.

Walking into the bathroom I picked up my laptop from my counter and laid back down on my bed.

"That's what he gets for trying to play games with me."

I laughed again as I heard Andre yell to Sinjin "No! She doesn't really want your body!"

Smiling, I looked at Jades Slap page.

I busted out laughing at what she responded to me telling her Andre wanting her body.

"Oh, he's going to kill me." I said between laughs.

Going to delete the comments between "me" and Sinjin I shook my head.

"This is going to be a long night."

**AN: And that's the end of this story. I'm not very fond of the ending, but overall I kinda liked the story.  
>Hmm...I'm thinking that I'll be writing and posting some new stories soon enough.<strong>


End file.
